The aims of the DCR-OHD are to promote oral health and reduce disparities with the community of low-income African American children (0-5 years) and their main caregivers (14+ years), living in the City of Detroit. The proposed center will focus on intra-group disparities in oral health. The driving theme of the center application is to identify determinants and design interventions to answer the following question: why do some low-income African American children and their main caregivers have better oral health than others who live in the same community?